Sairaorg Bael
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Sairaorg is the next heir of the Bael Clan and is Rias Gremory's and Sirzechs Lucifer's cousin. He was titled as the strongest young Devil before his defeat at Issei's hands. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Sairaorg Bael, The Strongest Youth, The Lion King Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Summoning, Chi Manipulation, Lion Taming, Mind Reading, Mind Control and Memory Manipulation (Hasn't used these on comparable characters), Statistics Amplification, Space-Time Manipulation (Created several holes in an artificial dimension with sheer physical force alongside Issei), Night Vision, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least City level (Fought against and defeated Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse, the latter of whom could casually destroy a town while drunk. Traded blows with Triana Issei.) | Mountain level (Easily stopped Issei's fist when he was in the strongest variation of his Triana form and casually one-shotted him knocking him out in the process. Fought on par with Cardinal Crimson Issei) | At least Mountain level (Stronger than before) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse simultaneously) | At least High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Cardinal Crimson Issei) | At least High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 normally. Higher with Regulus Nemea Striking Strength: At least City Class (Ravaged the entire battlefield when facing against Rossweisse, Xenovia and Kiba at the same time. Traded blows with and harmed Triana Issei) | Mountain Class (Easily matched Cardinal Crimson Issei in strength) | At least Mountain Class (Stronger than before) Durability: At least City level (Easily tanked several attacks from Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse and took hits from Triana Issei. Issei harmed himself by punching him) | Mountain level (Took several hits from Issei and only lost by losing consciousness) | At least Mountain level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: *'Regulus Nemea' (獅子王の戦斧レグルス・ネメア, Regurusu Nemea): One of the thirteen Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a great battle axe that resides the spirit of a Nemean Lion Regulus, although the spirit is able to materialize itself taking the form of a huge Lion. While Sairaorg is not the official wielder of the Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg can combine with Regulus to use its Balance Breaker. * Regulus Rey Leather Rex (獅子王の剛皮レグルス・レイ・レザー・レックス, Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu): Sairaorg Bael's Balance Breaker, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. When Sairaorg used it in Volume 10 along with his Touki, his strength increased so much that he was able to fight on par with Issei Hyoudou and his Cardinal Crimson Promotion during the final match of the Rating Game. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure': This is Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Sairaorg's armor changes color to purple and gold. It possesses immense power, allowing Sairaorg to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Holy items associated with the Christian churches, such as Holy Water, Holy Swords, and Light Weapons, will deal heavy damage to him | Breakdown the Beast absorbs Sairaorg's life force, making his time in this form extremely limited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Touki (闘気): Sairaorg's intense training allows him to gain control of life force, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. When Sairaorg uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut off by Durandal, a Holy Sword that is tremendously powerful against Devils, it remained instead of vanishing like it would have for an ordinary Devil. * Lion Tamer: While Sairaorg has not shown it, he attributed Regulus being tamed from the ability of the Vapula clan in which his mother, Misla Bael, came from. Key: Base | Balance Breaker | Breakdown the Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Users Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7